


The Unknown

by Raelakooo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst?, Character Death, Dark, Explosions, Multi, Murder, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Violent, death overall, happy ending techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelakooo/pseuds/Raelakooo
Summary: Living peacefully, the smp has another day of fun and then it all falls apart.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot/ Sally the Salmon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally gonna make another account so i wouldn't be known on twitter from this but i just gave up. Uh anyways i hope you guys enjoy this!!

The man known for his mask. One smiley white mask..

The colorblind man. His goggles sit firmly atop his head.

They walk side by side on the Prime path, laughing and giggling about anything and everything.

Much closer than they realize, are two young boys.

One is loud. Blonde to yellow hair. Tall and clothed with his usual red and white shirt.

The other, a much more sweet boy. His brown hair falls slightly over his eyes. A prior president of a fallen country that was once loved by many people.

They jump around laughing at pictures of fellow friends. 

They live in peace, not bothered by the unknown.

In another area sits a sweet hooded man along with a shimmering blue man.

They have a friendly argument over who gets the diamond sword that was once the hooded mans.

Not too far, there are three men. Or in this case you could say boys from how they act. 

One wears a beanie.

Another is colorful.

And the other has a white bandana.

They follow each other around this wonderful world to new places.

They live in peace, not bothered by the unknown.

Somewhere in the dark lies a confused soul. Flipping through his books of memory. Taking in every last word he has written. Understanding this place people call ‘home’.

Another area in this big land holds a man and a fish.

This man is sitting near a small lake. In this lake is a precious fish. The fish swims and dances to the lovely tunes from the man's guitar.

A little further back sits a bench. Three friends watch the sun fall to bring a new day.  
The young woman is very fond of the soft music. Her pleasant voice gives people a sort of comfort.

Then the two older men.

One has a small crown and shades. They fit perfect with his short brown hair. 

The other is orange and black. Most say he reminds them of an animal. 

They live in peace, not bothered by the unknown.

Somewhere in the sky above them fly's an old wise man. His green and white striped hat fits him nicely.

Minding his business is a hard working man, he works on learning new redstone patterns. His green skin goes well with red.

He is accompanied with a lemon lover. He wears a scarf-like headgear. It’s full of colors like red, yellow and black.

Knowing nothing that will soon come, they live their days. In peace, not bothered of the unknown.

Looking down on this world, he lands on an island type plot in the sky. He overlooks this horrible, disgraceful land. Thinking of deranged thoughts.

His mask covers every inch of his face. Long pink hair compliments it. A crown atop his head and a nice gown-like finery.

The remote in his hand is heavy. His shaky hands can barely hold the item. For how small it is, it can do a lot of damage.

He knows the people's desires. Their loved ones and what items are sacred to them. With that information he could care less.

He has the power to be alone. Have all power to himself. And with that he takes one last look at everyone. Everyone who doesn't have a care for the unknown.

He presses the button, signaling the redstone. The people's chatter becomes silent.

The smiley faced man hears a sizzling noise start from beneath him. But not just a soft sizzle.

It’s like a loud roar had begun.

The smiley faced man yells for his friend to flee. He tried but it was too late. The explosions began.

2.

The prior president and the blonde boy say their goodbyes.

4.

The hooded man and his shimmering blue friend tried running away as fast as they could. Their running wasn’t fast enough.

6.

As the boy in the bandana is trying to think of a plan, the boy with a beanie and the other who is colorful start screaming . The third calmed them down as they can have another life and find each other there.

9.

Confused flipping though his memory books to see if this has happened before and any way to survive it.

10.

The tunes have now stopped. The fish wasn't dancing but now looking at the soft man as if she knew what was happening as was saying goodbye.

11 and an honorable love.

The three friends give their love and warmth. Hugging each other until their last breath. Sitting on the fine bench.

14.

The wise man tried to flee. Giving his wings a hard time to flow. The explosion catches the bottom of his wings. He falls into a pit.

15.

The green man gives his love to the person who accompanied him. Confessing every last thing. The lemon lover shut him up with a soft kiss.

17.

He was all alone. The world was his and his only. He laughs as the sunsets. Turning that bright sky to an dark unknown place. He got what he wanted.

He lived in peace, not bothered by the unknown as it was his friend.

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Man that was something wasn't it?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as i have a dreamnap fic coming soon!  
> Stay tuned for that :]
> 
> I'm very active on here so if you wanna talk/follow for updates on future fics then, my twitter is @raelakooo.


End file.
